


Thawed

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [18]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: character is cured of a condition by force, mention of past Bobby Drake/OC, written before Bobby Drake came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: A mysterious entity in Time line two cures Bobby Drake of his stuck as living ice problem
Series: Journey Through Time [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Thawed

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Thawed

“Your broken,” a tiny voice said and he looked around and finally spotted a tittle grey skinned girl with pig tails and blue lines running all over her body. “You have too much power you can’t control it yet that’s why you stay cold.” She then waddled over to him. “I can fix you if you want.”

“Thanks little girl but I don’t think you can fix me,” he said and he walked away from her. He just wanted to be alone. His odd relationship with that artificial life form back on the other world was haunting him. He had crossed lines he never thought he’d cross and he wasn’t in the mood for creepy little mutant kids to try to fix him.

He was just heading back to his room when he ran into her again. Her sudden appearance shocked him enough he slipped a bit and had to grab a rail to keep form falling. “She says I have to fix you the ghost lady with the lightening face.” She said and grabbed his face he tried to pull back before she froze her hands off but a third eye opened on her forehead and suddenly he couldn’t move. “Too much power put blocks until your ready like the ghost lady said.”

He felt warmth exploding all over as his ice body transformed back into flesh and blood. He was then released and when he looked over at the little girl to thank her she was gone replaced by an adult version of herself. “Thank you,” He managed before blacking out.

“Welcome back,” Sage said as he opened his eyes. “Can you tell me how you spontaneously regained your ability to turn to flesh.” She sounded interested as she stood there clearly running scans.

“There was this little girl grey skin, blue lines and a third eye and then she grew up afterwards.” He saw that Sage didn’t look surprised. “Who is she I’d like to thank her?” He asked but Sage only turned a screen toward him and brought up obvious drawings of the same woman at vastly different ages everything from a toddler to an ancient woman.

“The residents here call her the ghost of Freedom City but I believe she is a reality warping inhuman that appears and disappears at will within the city whenever it amuses her.” Sage said grimly. “Her first appearance after all was just outside the cave were we found the terigen mist crystals sealed.” Sage then looked directly at him. “Did she say why she decided to help you?”

“No she didn’t,” He wasn’t going to tell anyone but Rachel what the little girl said about the ghost lady. He knew lightening bolt scars could describe the hound marks she kept covered at with her powers. “I think I need to get back to my friends and tell them the good news.” Sage shook her head. “Why not?”

“I need you to turn to Ice and then back to human to make sure you can do it then you can go,” Sage said. “It wouldn’t do you or your friends any good if your de-icing was a one time temporary event.” He felt a stab of fear in his gut but he knew sooner or later He’d have to do it again so he closed his eyes and iced up. As soon as he was living ice he concentrated and returned to flesh and blood. “Good your powers are working properly again you can go.” Sage then turned and left leaving him alone with his relief.

The End


End file.
